Oh's 4D Adventure
History It was constructed in January 2017. It was finished in the 31st. Its a 4D simulator. It is based on Home. It has only water, smoke, and motion effect. It is located at the Alien City. You better hang on tight! Queue You will enter a building. It has food on walls and floors. The car in the movie, is parked into the wall. Oh can be seen controlling the ride. He says that everything will be alright. He might be shocked by wires or squirted by water alerts. You will get into a room with the vehicle. Oh says that you have get your 4D glasses. He says that its waterproof and smokeproof. Tip says to pull down the lap bar. Oh agrees. You will enter the vehicle and push the lap bar down. The screen begins. Ride The screen shows Tip and Oh in the flying car. Tip tries to move the vehicle out of the wall. Oh presses a button which makes the vehicle get out. The cat jumps into the vehicle. The car flies away. The vehicle follows behind. Oh says that there are magnetic field around and they trying to stop it. A huge metal piece hits the vehicle, making 4D effect. Oh was right. They start flying through their city. They hit a statue, making smoke effect. Oh says to pass by cars because they might crash. Tip just speeded through the street. Oh freaks out and flies out of the car. Oh hangs on the back of the car, making 4D effect. Tip says to hang on. Oh was okay but the car flies out of the city, making Oh enter the car. The bottom has the ocean. Tip tries to fly it up but the magnetic field is pushing it down. Oh presses another button, making the vehicle teleport to Paris. A bike flies to the vehicle, making 4D effect. They move up to the Effiel Tower. The tower gets into the magnetic field and flies up. The two vehicles move ontop of the tower. Oh gets worried about dying. Tip just flew down the tower. Oh flies almost out of the vehicle. He reaches the vehicle with his hands, making 4D effect. Oh gets inside afterwards. The two vehicles fly out of the Effiel Tower and land into the boat area, making water effect. They teleport to New York. The Statue of Liberty's torch flies to the vehicle, making 4D effect. Tip says that they are going to California. Tip looks around and gets mad about not teleporting to California. They fly down the Big Apple and crash into cars. They fly up the buildings and teleport to California. It was nightime at California. Oh gets impressed by it. Tip crashes into the Hollywood letters, making smoke effect. Tip flies down to Hollywood. Oh says that he saw the magnetic switch. The switch was ontop of tour bus. The vehicles start to chase for it. Tip crashes into the tour bus, making the switch fall out. It lands to a festival. Oh takes the wheel and passes by tourists and people. Oh reaches out from the vehicle. He tries to get the switch that is on a firework. It lights up. Oh then flies up on the firework. More fireworks start pulling the vehicle up. The fireworks blast to the sky, making 4D effect. Oh tells the riders to get the switch. The switch comes close to them. They switch it off. Oh celebrates. All of a sudden, Oh and the vehicle start falling down to a carnival. They land into a rollerocaster, rolling down the tracks. They get bumped out by the coaster and land into the bumper cars but they flew away when a kid bumped to them. The vehicle flies into a party. Oh lands into the car. Tip laughs. The people cheered. Tip and Oh told the riders that it was great for them to join. They waved goodbye ending it with them partying. You will pull up the lap bar and exit out. You will put the 4D glasses into a tray. After Ride You can go to Oh's Special Diner, Snack-In Shack, or Starbucks. You can also go to the gift shop. Vehicle It looks like a car but without windows. It also has a slushy in the back. Alien City It looks like a city but it has citizens of people and aliens. You can communicate with Tip, Oh, or Lucy at the windows. If you ring the doorbell, an alien shouts about they are sleeping. The restrooms are normal. In the gate, it has the picture of Oh and Tip